First Week
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: An idea from Cuddly Hawk. I take suggestions. deadline for the 10 reviews is May 11th
1. Chapter 1: Introduction and arrival

Alvin and the Chipmunks

First Day of School

(Note from Author: This idea isn't mine. It was suggested to me by my good friend and fellow author, Cuddly Hawk)

Chapter 1: Arrival

My name is Noah Jagers-Seville, step brother of Alvin and the Chipmunks. And yes, it's the truth. It was the day after I had arrived in America from my hometown of Ireland. (For more on that, read my first story, Chipmunk Origins: Noah-Poseidon 01) Simon recommended that I come to school with the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, my brothers' girlfriends. I accepted, knowing that now that I'm an American, I must take the American education course.

I walked down the street alongside my brothers. "Are you nervous, Noah?" Alvin asked, his red T shirt lightly flapping in the slight breeze. "Yeah, maybe a wee bit." I said. (Because I only lived in America 24 hours, I still had my accent of origin.) "Don't be. Just be yourself and it'll go fine." Simon said. Theodore hugged me. "You'll be fine." he said.

Later, at school, I peered at my schedule. "United Kingdom History Honors. Perfect. A class that I can pass probably on th' first day." I said. I sat in the first row and waited for the teacher. When class started, the teacher cleared his throat. "Good morning class. We have two new students joining us today. Noah Seville and Annabeth Miller." I stood up in front of the class with a female chipmunk with beautiful blond hair, emerald green eyes, and the cutest little bow in her hair. I was in love.

Later, at home, Simon noticed me acting strange. "What's up with you?" he asked. "I'm in love with Annabeth Miller, Si." I said.


	2. Chapter 2: Complications

Chapter 2: Complications

The next day, I approached my class and sat down. Annabeth sat behind me. Our teacher, Mr. McIrish, again cleared his throat. "Class, because we study the United Kingdom, each of you will partner up with someone and do a report on a specific UK country." he said.

Annabeth whispered in me ear. "Wanna partner up and do Ireland?" I turned. "Sure, but what maked you want to do Ireland?" I asked. "It's my homeland too." Annabeth said. "Alright, cool. Come over to my house after school. We'll discuss what to put in our report." I said. "Deal." Annabeth said.

After school, Annabeth followed me home. We ran up to my room. "So, what should we put in our report?" I asked. "The culture, customs, the weather, and the 1845 potato famine." Annabeth said. I wrote down the ideas. At school, we walked to the front of the class and were ready to present.

"Ireland, located just west of England and South of Scotland, is famous for spuds. They also are famous for drinking." Annabeth said. "C'mon, Annabeth, you know that's not true." I said.

"It's true, Noah. Every man is Ireland is famous for getting drunk." Annabeth. "No, they aren't!" I yelled. "Name one!" Annabeth said. Tears approached my eyes. "My father." I said. Then I ran out of the room. Later, Simon came up to my room to comfort me. "I know that Annabeth hurt you. But you have to forgive her." he said. "No, Si. She insulted my family. I shall never forgive her!" I yelled.


	3. Chapter 3: A Hero Rises

Chapter 3: A Hero Rises

Though we both got an A++ on the project, I didn't speak to Annabeth for a week. When she asked Simon why I was so offended, and he explained that my parents were dead, she tried to apoligize over and over. "Th' day I get me a Green Lantern ring, a real workin' one, I'll forgive ye." I said. Little did I know, I shouldn't have said that.

3 days later, an Earth shattering BOOM shook the house. I ran to the front yard and saw that a ship crashed. Out of the wreckage, an alien in a green uniform crawled out. He was hurt... bad. His entire lower half was gone.

"Noah Jagers-Seville of Earth, the ring has chosen you. Serve the Corps well." he said. His ring flew onto my finger. Then he disappeared. I was a Green Lantern. "Good news, I have unlimited power. Bad news, I got to forgive Annabeth for what she did.

Later that day, I saw Annabeth streching by a cliffside. I walkedup to her. "Hi, Annabeth." I said. "Hello, Noah. What's up?" Annabeth asked. "I want to say that I forgive you." I said. "Oh, good. Say, do you maybe want to...?" Annsbeth started, but then CRRRRAAACK! The cliffside gave way and Annabeth fell.

I quickly used my ring to create a giant hand construct to catch Annabeth. But she started to phase through my construct. I noticed that Annabeth was wearing yellow track shoes. "Annabeth, kick your shoes off! My ring has no affect on yellow." I said.

Annabeth did as I asked. I pulled her up easily. "Thanks for saving me, handsome." she said. "Shame about your shoes, though." I said. Annabeth shrugged. "It's no big deal. I have other pairs. Besides, I like the feel of grass under my bare feet." Annabeth said. "So, what're you gonna do now?" I asked. Then Annabeth kissed me. "Go on a date with the boy of my dreams who saved my life." she said.

( hope you like. Give me some ideas for chapter 4. I'll give you the credit you deserve.)


	4. Chapter 4: Training

Chapter 4: Training

(Note from Author: this chapter is made possible because jet12385 gave me the idea. Thank you jet12385.)

Annabeth and I went to the Science Emporium for the first part of the date. "Thank goodness the people who run this place don't mind if you wear shoes or not." Annabeth said. "Yeah." I said.

Just as we were about to enter the Neuclear Fusion wing, (Donated and founded by my step brother, Simon), my ring started glowing. Then a voice came out of it. "_Green Lantern of sector 2814.5, report to Oa for training._" "What does the .5 mean?" Annabeth asked. "It means I'm the 5th lantern of sector 2814. Hal Jordan was the first, then Guy Gardner, John Stewart, Kyle Rayner, then me, GL of sector 2814.5."

A Green Lantern uniform appeared over my street clothes. Luckily, everyone was too occupied to notice. "Annabeth, I'm sorry, but when I'm summoned, it's manditory." I said. Annabeth kissed my cheek. "Go on, hero. I'll wait for you." she said.

I flew out of an open window and flew into the infinate void of space to sector 000, the center of the universe to Oa, birthplace of the Corps. As I landed on the planet's surface, 12 blue skinned midgets came to meet me. They were the creators of the Corps and the Universe itself, the Guardians of the Universe.

"Noah Jagers-Seville of Earth, you have been summoned to Oa in order to be trained on how to use your ring. But there are regulations, like..." "Forgive the interruption, Masters, but I happen to know the rules by heart. I can't use my ring to kill without reason, I can't use my ring for personal gain, it is ineffectual on anything yellow, and I must charge it every 24 hours with the Lantern Oath, which I know by heart." I said.

Ganthet, the head Guardian, smiled. "He's read the comics, I can tell. That said, you are ready to use your ring. Meet Drill Sergant Kilowog in the training hall." he said.

When I got to the Hall, Kilowog, a gant pig-like alein growled. "A kid? This is gonna be messy." he said. My ring pulsated. "Bring it on, Bacon bits." I said. Kilowog sent a giant green fist my way. I ducked it, slid under Kilowag, kicked him in the pork chops, and while he was doubled over, I KO'd him with my own giant fist.

"Impressive Noah Jagers-Seville of Earth. The ring chose well." Ganthet said. "You may return to your homeworld." Another Guardian said. When I got back home, Simon said, "How was your date, Lantern boy?" I shrugged. "Eh, nothin' special."

(Chapter 5 up soon. Any suggestions? Leave 'em in the comments.)


	5. Chapter 5: A Replacement

Chapter 5: The Battle

For a month after the date, I protected Earth and sector 2814. But then came the first serious battle. It was a normal day at first. School, homework, maybe a concert, dinner, _ The Simpsons_, _The Cleaveland Show_, then, just as we were going to turn in for the night, my ring started to flash.

"Sorry, family, but duty calls." I said. Theodore hugged me. "Don't go." he said. "I have to. As a Green Lantern, I have to." I said. "Why?" Alvin asked. I started to sing.

_I know the sound of each rock and stone,_

_I embrace what others fear,_

_For you were not to roam_

_in this forgotten place,_

_Just the likes of me_

_are welcome here,_

_Everything breathes_

_and I know each breath,_

_To me it means life,_

_to others it's death,_

_It's perfectly balanced,_

_perfectly planned,_

_More than enough for this man..._

_Like every tree stands on its own,_

_Reaching for the sky_

_I stand alone,_

_I share my world_

_with no one else,_

_All by myself,_

_I stand alone,_

_I've seen your world_

_with these very eyes,_

_Don't come any closer,_

_don't even try,_

_I've felt all the pain_

_and heard all the lies,_

_But in my world_

_there's no compromise,_

_Like every tree stands on its own,_

_Reaching for the sky_

_I stand alone,_

_I share my world_

_with no one else,_

_All by myself_

_I stand alone,_

_All by myself_

_I stand alone._

Theo hugged me. "Promise you'll come back?" he asked. I returned the hug. "I promise, Theo. You're my brother. Wild horses couldn't keep me away from you." I said. I flew out the window, headed for the disturbance.

When I reached my destination, I saw a pink skinned alien with a yellow ring. "Sinestro, I presume?" I said, flying by and slapping him upside the head. "I am. You must be the new Green Lantern. Prepare to die." Sinestro said.

My ring glowed. "Bring it Pinky." I said. Sinestro tried to blast me with a yellow energy bolt, but I dodged it. "You've been trained well, Lantern, but it's not enough." Sinestro said. A yellow cage erupted around me. "Now, I will take your ring from you, and then kill you." he said. I closed my eyes and concentrated on focusing all my Willpower in one huge attack.

Green energy surrounded my arm. I was going to punch my way out of my cage. "Hey, Sinestro, trap this!" I yelled. BAM! I punched through the cage, the force of the attack expelling Sinestro to the ends off the galaxy. Unfortunatly, as I heard the cage shatter, I also heard the sickining CRACK of my upper arm bone breaking.

As I fell to the ground, I blacked out. When I awoke, i my bed, I noticed my left arm, also known as my ring slinging arm, was in a cast. That meant I had to choose a replacement. Then, my family, the Chipettes, and my Step-mother, Vinny included, came in. "My poor child! I knew being a Green Lantern was dangerous!" Mom said, hugging me. "Mom, I'm fine. Jeez, I'll be better in a week anyway." I said. "How you doing, Lantern boy?" Simon asked. "Not good. Since I'm out of commision, I need to find a replacement until my arm heals. So, I've chosen someone in this room."

My ring, which was sitting on the bedside table, duplicated. The duplicate flew around the room, anylizing my family. "Alvin Seville and Brittany, though you have the right mind, plenty of Will, and plenty of bravery, your honesty is questionable. Theodore Seville and Eleanor Miller, You are plenty honest and have plenty of Will. But you have much fear in you. Jeanette Miller, You have plenty of courage and honesty, but you follow a different emotion. Vinny, like Jeanette, you follow a different path. Annabeth Miller, you have all necessary traits for a Green Lantern. Yet you are not ready for such responsability." my ring said.

But that meant my replacement would be... "Simon Seville, you will overcome great fear. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps." the ring said.


	6. Chapter 6: Great Power

Chapter 6: Great Power

Simon's POV

"I'm your replacement, Noah? Are you sure the ring isn't mistaken?" I asked my brother, Noah, as a Green Lantern ring slid on my finger. Noah, despite the pain he was in, laughed. "Simon, the ring never makes a mistake. Don't worry, I'll guide you through your missions via ring." Noah said.

Suddenly, my new ring flashed. "I'm guessing danger is near?" Simon asked. "Yes. Get to it, Green Lantern." Noah said, as a Green Lantern uniform materialized over my clothes. I flew out the window. "Relax, Simon, Just think, and the ring you take you. Now, I have to tell you the rules. You can't use your ring to kill or hurt without good reason, you can't use it for your own purpouses, good or bad, aand the ring in ineffectul on anything yellow." Noah's voice came from the ring.

Suddenly, I stopped short. "Then, Noah, I'm screwed." I said. "Why do you say that?" Noah asked. "Well, according to stats embedded in my ring database, Parallax is attacking the city." I said.

Noah's POV

"What? Simon Seville, you'de better be joking." I said, shaking. Parallax, for you readers who don't know squat about the Green Lantern mythos, Parallax is a giant yellow bug-like alien, made of living fear. He's the Entity of Fear itself. He's totally more deadly than Siestro. Only a fearless Green Lantern vetran can defeat him.

"Noah, when have I ever told a joke?" Simon said. "Si, hide now! I'll be there soon." I said. I concentrated really hard. I used green energy, to try to mend my bones. I know that's personal gain, but Simon needed me. Suddenly, a green flash lit up my room. When it subsided, Ganthet, the Head Guardian was floating above me.

"Noah Jagers-Seville of Earth, you are trying to use your ring for personal gain. That is against sacred law." he said, his blue, wrinkled face stern. "Master, my brother, who I have chosen as my replacement is in danger. Parallax is attackng Los Angeles. I have to help my brother." I said.

Ganthet's tone softened. "Well, alright, but just this once." he said. He raised his arm. My arm glowed green. When the glow subsided, my arm was healed. "Thank you, Master." I said, flying out the window, my uniform materializing over my clothes.

I flew downtown. Sure enough, Parallax was destroying dowtown, injecting people full of ear, then devouring their souls. Simon flew up to me. "How the hell are you here? How did your arm get better?" he asked. "Long story. Right now, we must protect our city." I saiid, my ring pulsating. "How?" Simon asked. I smiled. "With constructs." I said.

A turret materialized in front of me. "Think, Simon. Make what's in your mind's eye a reality." I said. Simon formed a turret like me, but in his turret, you could see every little mechanism. We opened fire on Parallax. He roared in pain. "Lanterns, I feel your fear." He said, taking to thae air and flying away. "It's not fear, Parallax, it's Willpower, "Sion said, ring pulsating, "and plenty damn of it!" Simon flew after Parallax, me right behind him.

"Simon, are you nuts? Parallax is made from our ery weakness. Even though there are two of us, we will lose this battle." I said. "No, you won't, Noah. Not while there is Hope to combat Fear." A familar voice said. I turned. Flying towards us, in a Blue Lantern uniform, was Jeanette.


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Chapter

The Final Chapter

"Jean? You're a Blue Lantern?" I asked. Jeanette nodded. "Your ring said I was to follow a different path. Hope is that path." Jeanette said. Alittle bio on Blue Lanterns. They embrace Hope instead of Will, and their powers differ from Green Lantern abilities. They can make dying stars young again, make someone's greatest hopes a reality, and, the best ability, they can power a Green Lantrn ring past their limits, giving a Green Lantern an extra power boost.

"Looks like you boys need help. Are you willing to accept it?" Jeanette asked. Simon nodded. "Big time." he said. Jeanette pointed her ring at us. "_Green Lantern ring capacity at 100 percent...150... 200_." our rings stated. "That's plenty Jeanette." I said. "How is extra power going to help us kill Parallax?" Simon asked. "Not kill, Simon, just render him unconcious. He's the power scorce of the original power battery on Oa. Without him, we can't charge our rings." I said.

Suddenly, Parallax blasted me with yellow energy. "Even your little blue friend cannot save you from fear." he said. I turned to Parallax, my eyes burnng with green energy. "Maybe so, but I have maximum power, which is enough power to do this!" I yelled. A green energy bubble encased me. It grew and shifted until I was floating in the middle of a glowing green avatar that looked like me. It was as tall as Parallax.

"Now, bug, I'm gonna squash you." I said. I raised my ring. The glowing left arm transformed into a chainsaw. I brought my arm down, cutting off a wing. "Damn you!" Parallax yelled. He blasted me so hard, I crashed into the moon, getting rid of the famous footprint. (Sorry, Neil Armstrong.)

"_In brightest day, in blackest night, No evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, Beware my power... Green Lantern's Light!_" I recited my oath, giving me even more power. I blasted Parallax so hard, that his esswnce returned to the Main Battery. I felt it through my ring. Our mission was a success.

When we went back home, our family welcomed us home with open arms. "Simon, you're a hero now!" Theodore said, hugging him. "That's his choice. He can stay a GL or he can return his ring to me." I said. "What's the choice, little bro?" Alvin asked. Simon's ring slid from his finger and fused back together with my ring. "I'll leave the hero biz to the professional." he said.

THE END

Note from Author: If I get more that 10 reveiws on this story, my next story won't be my last. If not, Poseidon 01 will only write one more tale, then I'm done. P.S flames don't count.


End file.
